


The trip

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Their Life as a Family [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Sherlock, Engagement Party, F/M, Family, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Past Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Past Relationships, Sadness, Secret past relationships, more but I'm horrible at tagging, past Sebastian Wilkies/Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: Sunday came by fast, once Greg and Sherlock had went back to work, and the kids were all back in school.  Sunday morning they ate breakfast as a family, and then packed the kid’s bags, since Greg and Sherlock’s were already packed. Mycroft and John came at about one so Greg and Sherlock had also fed the children lunch by then. Once the car was packed up they headed of to oxford, and arrived around four.When Mycroft pulled into the drive of his parents cottage, both Sherlock and him stepped out of the car subconsciously dusting their suit jackets off. Greg and John each grabbed one of the twins, because they had fallen asleep. Colin got out of the car and almost fell over, since his legs were asleep. Sherlock caught him and lifted him up.





	1. The trip

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven of Sherstrade month. This part will be at least two of the days.

Sunday came by fast, once Greg and Sherlock had went back to work, and the kids were all back in school.  Sunday morning they ate breakfast as a family, and then packed the kid’s bags, since Greg and Sherlock’s were already packed. Mycroft and John came at about one so Greg and Sherlock had also fed the children lunch by then. Once the car was packed up they headed of to oxford, and arrived around four.

 

When Mycroft pulled into the drive of his parents cottage, both Sherlock and him stepped out of the car subconsciously dusting their suit jackets off. Greg and John each grabbed one of the twins, because they had fallen asleep. Colin got out of the car and almost fell over, since his legs were asleep. Sherlock caught him and lifted him up.

 

“Boys get up here and say hello to your parents.” Mrs. Holmes shouts from the cottage doorway. Both Mycroft and Sherlock mumble a ‘Yes, mum.” while Greg and John snickered at their boyfriends’ childness.

 

Mycroft of course was quicker to get to the door, because Sherlock was carrying Colin. Mrs. Holmes hugged Mycroft then kissed his cheek, before moving aside to let him in. When Sherlock came in She hugged him and Colin, before pressing a kiss to each their foreheads. She kissed the other two kids’ foreheads, but only hugged John and Greg. Once everyone was in the sitting room saying hello to Mr. Holmes, Mrs. Holmes brought out tea and juice.

 

“Ok, Sherlock and Greg, we are having an engagement party for you two, it starts at six tonight. Your suits are in Sherlock’s old room, and there are two sets of bunk beds in your old room Greg.” Violet says to the boys. At this John looked thoroughly confused.

 

“When my parents first found out I was bisexual, they kicked me out, so Siger and Violet were gracious enough to let me live here.” Greg says, because he knew what John was wondering.   
  
“When did they kick you out?” John asked not wanting to push Greg, but still curious, because as far as he knew Greg still talked to his parents.

 

“When I was…” Greg was trying to think how old he was and looked at Sherlock, he smirked when Sherlock answered.

 

“You had just turned sixteen.” Sherlock answers and everyone stares at him in shock. “What I might of liked him when I was eleven, plus he was cooler than Mycroft.” At this Greg smirked and pulled Sherlock to him, so he could kiss him. Mycroft on the other hand was being held back by John, so he didn’t kill Greg or his brother. He was very offended that Greg had been Sherlock’s favorite back then to.

 

“Sherlock, be nice to Mycroft.” Siger reprimands his youngest son, “John, Mycroft your suits are in Mycroft’s old room. Now you four go get changed, and we will get the children ready.” He says smiling and holds his hand out for Colin, while Violet takes the twins’ hands.

 

Sherlock and Greg went to Sherlock’s childhood room, and as soon as the door was closed, Sherlock found himself being pushed up against it. “Since, you were eleven, huh? I must have looked a lot hotter than I thought I did at sixteen.” Greg says smirking, as he starts to kiss Sherlock’s neck.

 

“Greg, you knew you were hot, but in all fairness I had a crush on you even longer than that. You may have been older than me, but even as a primary school student I knew you were hot, and that I was bi.” Sherlock says as Greg sucks a hickey on  his neck right under his shirt, so it would be hidden beneath any suit. “Now, as much as I love what you are doing, we do need to get dressed.”   
  
“Fine, but you owe me, Love.”

 

“I think I can handle that.”


	2. Memorys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Greg’s suits are black, with white button downs, Sherlock has a red tie, and Greg has a blue tie. John and Mycroft are in Black suits, blue button downs, and black ties.
> 
> When Greg is completely ready he turns to Sherlock and laughs because Sherlock is doing a horrible job at getting his tie tied. “Love, let me help you with that.” Greg says going up behind Sherlock who is looking in the mirror. Greg ties the tie from behind Sherlock and then turns Sherlock around to straighten it. “I love you, Sunshine.” Greg says pressing his lips against Sherlock’s.
> 
> “Greg, do we have to have ties for the wedding?” Sherlock whined.
> 
> “Yes, because you look adorable in a tie, ‘Lock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherstrade month day 10 this part is also turning out to be 3 instead of 2 chapter. Hope you enjoy. I have been sick, so please if there are mistakes let me know so I can fix them.

Sherlock and Greg’s suits are black, with white button downs, Sherlock has a red tie, and Greg has a blue tie. John and Mycroft are in Black suits, blue button downs, and black ties. 

 

When Greg is completely ready he turns to Sherlock and laughs because Sherlock is doing a horrible job at getting his tie tied. “Love, let me help you with that.” Greg says going up behind Sherlock who is looking in the mirror. Greg ties the tie from behind Sherlock and then turns Sherlock around to straighten it. “I love you, Sunshine.” Greg says pressing his lips against Sherlock’s.

 

“Greg, do we have to have ties for the wedding?” Sherlock whined.

 

“Yes, because you look adorable in a tie, ‘Lock.”

 

“I hate you.”   
  


“No you love me, because I’m your knight.”

 

“Yes, you are, let’s get downstairs, before Mycroft comes up to find us. He was horrified when he found us in here the night I turned sixteen.”   
  
“Yes, he was, although I wouldn’t mind doing the same thing we did when you turned sixteen.” Greg says smirking, as Sherlock blushes. 

 

“Tomorrow, when everyone is gone. My parents have some outing, and Mycroft and John wanted to take the kids out all day.”   
  
“I think I can wait for that, although, this time we make sure everyone is gone.”   
  
“I agree, now let’s head downstairs. My parents will also be wondering where we are.”

 

When they get downstairs Mycroft looks at Sherlock and smirks. “So, did Greg have to tie that for you, brother dear?” Mycroft says, and Sherlock immediately starts blushing again. John sitting back watching this all play out with a smirk on his face, because he remembers when Greg and Sherlock started dating, and Sherlock had to get his help with the tie.

 

“So, what if he did? I don’t care for ties we all know this.”

 

“Boys are you arguing?” Violet asks as she comes into the room with the twins. She is wearing a lavender dress. 

 

Scotty is wearing a suit just like his father’s tie and all. Elizabeth is wearing a read dress and both children are smiling sweetly at their father. Sherlock is taken aback by how much the two look like their mother. Elizabeth is a mini Taylor her eyes our the same as Sherlock’s, but that was Taylor’s eye color too, she has long blonde hair, and the sweetest smile ever. Scott looks like a mini Sherlock with his curly black hair, and facial features, but his expressions are the same as his mothers were. “Daddy, do we look?” They both ask, and Sherlock has to blink to hold back tears.

 

“You two look wonderful. I need some air real quick.” Sherlock says and rushes outside.

 

“Grandma, did we do something wrong?” Scotty asks looking up at Violet with bright stormy blue eyes, and a worried expression.

 

“No, sweetie you didn’t do anything wrong.” Violet says, hugging Scotty and Elizabeth.

 

“You both look so much like your mother it just took him aback for a second, Scotty. Your father will be fine, I promise. Do you want to go check on him with me?” Mycroft asks holding his hand out to his nephew. Scotty nods and takes his uncle’s hand.    
  
“Daddy, I’m sorry we remind you of mommy.” Scotty says when they find Sherlock by the shed smoking a cigarette. 

 

Sherlock stomps out the cigarette, then crouches down and lifts his little boy up. “Scotty don’t be sorry, it just takes me by surprise, but it’s a good surprise. I mean yeah it makes me a little sad, but sometimes that’s ok. You are amazing how you are, don’t ever think differently. I Love you, Scotty.” Sherlock says kissing his son's forehead and hugging him close.    
  
Mycroft puts a hand on his brother’s shoulder and leads him back inside the house. When they get into the house they find Siger and Colin just getting back to the living room. Colin is dressed up just like Greg. Sherlock smiles at him as Lizzie comes up and hugs Sherlock. “I love you, daddy.” She says with her bright smile.

 

“Love you too, princess. Lizzie, Scotty I have something to give you two. Let’s go back upstairs real quick.” They go to Sherlock’s childhood room and Sherlock goes to the bookshelf pulling out a copy of Gray’s Anatomy, after setting the two kids on the bed. When he opens the book it is hollowed out. There are photos and other stuff in it, all of it was Sherlock or Taylors. “These are pictures of your mother and me. We were best friends, before we dated and after.” Sherlock says handing the twins a stack of pictures that were in the book. “I there is something in here, I forgot about until now. I gave your mother this locket for her sixteenth birthday. We were going to start dating and we did for a few months, until I got back with my ex girlfriend, because I was always a year older than your mother.”

 

Irene and Sherlock had had an on again off again relationship until she had gotten pregnant. Sherlock had dated Greg, Sebastian, and Taylor during some of those breaks. “Your mother and Greg were always my world. Me and your mother figured out we were better as friends when you two were born. I kept these after she passed, so I could give them to you when I was ready to. Scotty this was the pocket watch she gave me when I had turned sixteen.” He put the locket around Lizzies neck. It had two pictures one of Sherlock at seventeen, and one of Taylor at sixteen. He then attached the pocket watch to the top of Scott’s slacks, and put the watch in the pocket of Scott’s slacks. The pocket watch had a picture of Taylor, Sherlock, Greg, and Sebastian at Sherlock’s sixteenth birthday party.

 

The twins ran downstairs, and Sherlock stayed in his room. He was stuck looking at his past, at the things he could have had sooner, if he would of let Irene go. He pulled a floor board up, and underneath were dozens of pictures of him and Greg, him and Sebastian, him and Taylor. Then there was a album that he threw across the room. It was the wedding plans of his and Irene’s. Along with the pictures of him and Greg, there was an envelope. In the envelope was the pocket watch that Greg gave him when he graduated secondary. It had a picture they had taken while sitting in bed the morning after his sixteenth birthday. Which if you hadn’t caught on yet, was when Sherlock lost his virginity, to Greg Lestrade. He picked the book up and went down stairs.

 


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sherlock came down stairs he took a deep breath before entering the living room. “Mum, you had asked, why I was so against rushing the wedding planning. This is why.” Sherlock says handing his mother the album. Violet opens the album and gasps when she sees what it is. “The last time I rushed it, she left the day before we were sending the official announcements out.”
> 
> “Was she pregnant?” Violet asks as she looks ready to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherstrade month day 11, again I am still sick, so please let me know if there are any mistakes.

When Sherlock came down stairs he took a deep breath before entering the living room. “Mum, you had asked, why I was so against rushing the wedding planning. This is why.” Sherlock says handing his mother the album. Violet opens the album and gasps when she sees what it is. “The last time I rushed it, she left the day before we were sending the official announcements out.”

  
  
“Was she pregnant?” Violet asks as she looks ready to cry.

 

“Yes, I’ve never met her, I only get a few pictures a year. She’s eleven now.” Sherlock says with a small smile on his face, but everyone can tell it’s a sad one.

 

“Well, as much as we wish you would have told us, we understand why you didn’t.” Siger told his son as he clamped a hand on his shoulder. “Now let’s head to the Charity Centre. The party starts in a little bit, and we can’t be late.”   
  
“Of course we can’t.” Sherlock says, and his parents and the children walk in front of the four men. As soon as their parents are out of hearing distance Sherlock turns to Mycroft. “Why there, why the one place everyone knows they own?” Sherlock says, almost whining. 

 

Mycroft just rolls his eyes and says, “Because you’re their son and they are proud of you. Now let’s not keep them waiting, also don’t get drunk, because you are their son, and everyone in town would know by morning.”   
  
“Fine, let us go.”   
  
&&&&&&&&&&

 

When the party started Sherlock grabbed a glass of wine for both him and Greg, and three juices for the kids. “Sherlock, Greg, good to see you two, glad you two are finally getting married. I mean you’ve been in love since Sherlock was nine and Greg was fourteen.” Sebastian Wilkies says as him and none other than Molly Hooper walks up to them.

 

“Be good to her, Seb.” Sherlock says and Molly and Sebastian look at him shocked. “You both know I’m a genius and deduce everything, I mean damn Seb you did the same thing when I dated Irene.” Sherlock says and both him and Sebastian grimace at the mention of her.

 

“Don’t worry about Molly, you know I’ll take good care of her.” Molly is blushing and Greg is looking very confused.

 

“Wait, why didn’t you tell us that we liked each other, and why did you go out with him if you knew we liked each other?” Greg says quietly as to not draw attention.

 

“Well at first I thought after what happened on his sixteenth birthday, you two would start dating, and then when that lasted a little bit until he got with her, I gave up hope, even though you did date in between their relationship a little. As for me dating him, just because I knew you liked him, didn’t mean that I didn’t like him.” Now it was Sherlock’s turn to blush. “Now, you two need to make rounds in saying hello, although I will be going up to someone with you first.”   
  
“Why?” Sherlock asks confused

 

“Aunt Wilma is here.” Sebastian says and Sherlock immediately understands. Wilma Holmes is Siger’s sister-in-law. Sebastian and Sherlock were sent to live with her for a few months when they were seventeen. They were also dating at the time, and she is a major homophobe. 

 

They group walk up to the old lady, who is fortunately sitting by both Sherlock and Sebastian’s parents. “Oh, Sherlock, Greg you two look lovely together. Don’t they look lovely together, Wilma?” Sidney Wilkies says, fussing over the boys, and straightening all three of the boys’ ties.

 

“They know what I think.” Wilma grumbles out.

 

“Oh, come now, you weren’t like this at Sherrinford and Melissa’s engagement party five years ago.” Sidney says. Sherrinford, Mycroft and Sherlock’s older brother, and Melissa, Sebastian’s older sister, had gotten married, four years before.

 

“Yes, we do know what you think, but please indulge the rest of them on what your real feelings about us are.” Sherlock says glaring at his aunt, even though both his father and Jacob Wilkies are giving him warning glares.

 

“I think it is sinful and unright. You should have married Irene, or Taylor. I thought I had beat some sense into you two when you stayed with me and your uncle.” Wilma says pointing and glaring at Sebastian and Sherlock. The entire room falls quite as they hear this. Their mothers gasp, and their fathers look taken aback, and stand up. Both Jacob and Siger walk around to the side of the table Wilma is on. 

 

“I think you should leave, now!” Sherlock’s father all but shouts at his sister-in-law. When she leaves everyone is still quite and Sherlock and Sebastian are trying act like all was normal. “Boys, why didn’t you tell us?”

 

“It wasn’t important, we were boxers, we were suppose to be strong. We weren’t fragile we were fine. There was no need for anyone to know.” Sherlock says, and Sebastian nods in agreement.

 

“You should of told us, that was abuse.”   
  
“We know, but we had caused enough trouble as it was.”   
  
“Getting her away from you two would not have been trouble. Literally we could have called one person and had her locked away for life.”   
  
“I know, let’s just forget about it, it is over with now.”

 

“Ok.” The rest of the night went smoothly by. Sherlock and Greg danced, as did John and Mycroft, and Molly and Sebastian. Right after the incident with Wilma Sherrinford and Melissa showed up. This did cause a little disturbance between Sherrinford and Mycroft, but it was settled quickly. The kids played with Sebastian’s daughter until it was time to go home. Colin eve danced with Lilly, Seb’s daughter, which of course left Scotty to dance with his sister, but they gladly followed their father’s around the dance floor, and everyone clapped and smiled at them. Violet even got videos. By the end of the night they were all tired out and went to bed immediately.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> PS. I honestly write a lot of ships or no ships at all so just hit me up with your prompt.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr for @Flashkid2001 and @Sherstrade2001


End file.
